


Bearded Bucky

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, I miss the beard, Smut, bearded sebastian, seriously, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: I am sorry. I've not forgotten you, I swear. But sometimes I do not have enough time to write. Still, you can find me on Tumblr @themanwithovtfear in case you want to read some of my other stories. I have a Ivar fanfic too! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader.Warnings: Bearded Sebastian, 18+ (If you are a minor, go away), NSFW, Oral Sex (I mean, OF COURSE), Language, Unprotected sex (Wrap it! Use a condom!), .Words: 2.476





	Bearded Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I've not forgotten you, I swear. But sometimes I do not have enough time to write. Still, you can find me on Tumblr @themanwithovtfear in case you want to read some of my other stories. I have a Ivar fanfic too! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader.
> 
> Warnings: Bearded Sebastian, 18+ (If you are a minor, go away), NSFW, Oral Sex (I mean, OF COURSE), Language, Unprotected sex (Wrap it! Use a condom!), .
> 
> Words: 2.476

You groaned as Natasha pressed her knee on your chest, sending you to the mat. Your muscles ached and you knew there would be new bruises the following day. 

Your friend looked at you from above, a smirked on her plump and perfect lips. You snored and accepted the hand she was offering you, standing up. On the other side of the room you heard the noise of objects being broken as Wanda used her powers.

You three were the only inhabitants in the Tower at that time along with Tony. He had refused to go with the rest of the time to a mission, argumenting he was too old for that. Nat had replied that maybe he should give the Iron Man suit to a younger man and he had looked daggers at her.

“If Capsicle is able to do it, I can”

“Yeah, the only difference is that even though he’s ninety-something, he looks and feels like a twenty-something young man” You had added, sipping your drink.

“Okay, you two won’t stay in my Tower anymore”

And there you were. That day Scott would bring Cassie as he had to go somewhere to a mission that you didn’t recall. It didn’t matter. The little girl loved the team. 

“So…what do you say?” Natasha started as she took her bag. “Party on Saturday?”

“Yeah, why not? Let’s have a girls’ night now they’re gone”

You loved those nights. Not that you didn’t love the boys too, but those nights in which Wanda, Natasha and you were alone, were simply the best. You laughed and drink and sometimes Nat would wake up with someone sharing her bed. 

You walked with the girls to the living room, laughing and sharing anecdotes when you heard the noises coming from the elevator. You frowned as Sam and Steve entered the room, carrying their bags. They seemed tired and were dusty but satisfied.

“Hey, fellas” Nat said with her hands on her hips, smirking. “Everything’ good?”

“Yeah. We had our asses kicked a few times but” Steve smiled. “We’re here”

“Seems so, Cap”

“What did you do during our absence? The Tower looks undamaged”

“You know Tony’s the one that destroys it” Natasha nudged him and Steve chuckled while Sam was leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Are ya trying to steal my girls, punk?” Bucky’s voice was heard behind you and the girls rolled their eyes. You laughed and started to talk.

“Firstly, Barnes, we are…” 

You turned and your jaw fell open. Bucky was as tired and dusty as his mates. His metal arm was grabbing his bag and his lips were curved into a smirk. His blue eyes shone and he dropped the bag, crossing his arms on his broad chest, amused at your reaction. 

He had a beard. 

Not a stubble, or a five o’clock shadow.

A full beard. A thick one. It covered the lower part of his face, changing his features completely. It was strange. He looked familiar but different at the same time.

And hot.

_Fucking hot._

Not that you minded, actually. Or that you had a crush on him. Of course not. It was, well. Just him. With his blue eyes. That damned smile and those thighs you imagined yourself riding…

But no, you didn’t have a crush on him.

“What’s up, Doll? See somethin’ ya like?”

You shook your head and muttered an excuse. Something like you needed a shower after training. Or after watching him. You didn’t really know. 

“Hey, what about party this Saturday guys?”

“Fine” Bucky said as the rest nodded. He ran a hand down his beard, making a grimace. “I suppose I’ll shave and…”

“No!” You swallowed as all the faces turned to look at you. You smiled and tried to calm down before they suspected something. Bucky raised and eyebrow, grinning. “I mean, I think everybody agrees with me when I say you look good on it. You should try something new”

“She’s right, Buck. Why don’t you keep it?” In your mind, you blessed Steve and all his ancestors. He at him on the shoulder and Bucky shrugged. 

“Yeah, why not? I could give it a chance”

* * *

The music filled your ears. Sweaty bodies dancing, moving. You sipped your drink as you watched Natasha and Wanda dancing together. They had been flirting with each other and the team had made a bet just to see how long would it take for them to reveal their feelings to the other.

“Hey, c’mon, Y/N. Let’s dance!”

Steve dragged you to the dance floor and you laughed, following him. He made you twirl and you moved against his, feeling his body against yours. He might have been a Mr. goody two shoes but once he was immersed in the 21st century, he started to enjoy.

“May I give you an advice?” You nodded, and he made you moved until he was looking at you. You continued dancing, following the rhythm. “Tell him”

“What?” You said, thinking you may have misunderstood. He grinned and spoke again.

“Do you think we are oblivious to the sexual tension between the both of you?” He nodded and started to walk away, nodding. “Tell him. You might have a surprise. And sex too”

You flushed at the words pronounced by Steve. You didn’t get used at him talking like that. But he did. You sighed and got to the bar, sitting on a stool. You asked for another drink and ignored the man winking at you. 

You were not somebody who liked one-night stands. You needed a connection to have sex with someone. Yet, you’ve had sex with strangers of both sexes when you wanted. But you didn’t want that. 

You wanted a certain Super Soldier that strangely was walking towards where you were without taking his eyes off you…

_Oh, my…_

You looked forward and played with the icecubes. He leant by your side and you felt his eyes fixed on you. Flush spread over your whole body and you drank to calm yourself.

“What are ya doin’ so lonely, Doll?”

“Well…”You cleared your throat to hide the false note in your voice and stared at him, smiling. “Your fella Steve left me, so…”

“Oh…”He clicked his tongue and put your glass away. “Such a terrible friend, innit?” 

You hesitated before looking at him. Your mouth went dry as you observed his blue irises fixed on your face. You swallowed hard. His beard made your legs shaky and he knew. Bucky smirked and took your hand, placing a kiss on it.

“Would you dance with me, Doll?”

You nodded and followed him, feeling as his chest pressed against your back. You grinded your hips against him, being carried along the music. Bucky’s breath caressed your earlobe and you shuddered. 

“A little birdie told me you like my beard” You just nodded and tried to ignore his hands gripping your hips. You felt more aroused the more he touched you. “Would ya like to know how does it feel between your legs, Doll?”

If you had been drinking, you would probably had spilled it. You frozed and left him to turned your body. His eyes were observing you with lust and you felt the world spinning around. 

Time seemed to stop until you opened your mouth to answer.

“Your room or mine?”

* * *

Your mind had thought what would it be to kiss Bucky. But the reality, oh my…it was not like your daydreams. His plump lips were soft against yours. It seemed like a feather grazing your skin, the beard touching your skin, adding sensations to the kiss. His metal hand cupping your head, deepening the kiss while his flesh one was pressed against the lower part of your back. 

He had just laughed and looked at you with his blue eyes and you had bitten your lip, playing with his shirt’s buttons. His gaze followed your movements as the lift led you to his floor.

And suddenly, everything changed.

You found your back pressed against a wall as his lips attacked yours. He licked and bit and kissed until your world was spinning around. You broke the kiss to catch your breath, observing his dark eyes fixed on you. You moaned as he started to assault your neck, leaving bites and marks everywhere as the beard tickled your skin. The moment he bit your earlobe you knew you were lost. 

“Jump” he ordered as his hands grabbed the back of your legs. You obeyed and he carried you to his room. You hands moved to his beard, caressing it and Bucky smirked. “Seems ya love it, Doll”

You just nodded and shouted when he tossed you on the bed. The way he was looking at you sent shivers through your whole body and you swallowed hard. His hands roamed over your legs, peppering them with kisses. You arousal increased the nearer he got to your thighs, where he bit and kiss, scratching you with the beard. 

“Bucky…”You whimpered, tuggin his brown curls. That morning he had surprised the team with a hair cut, similar like the one he had in the 40s and you knew it would be a long night.

“Yeah, Doll? Want something?” He grinned, biting the sensitive skin of your thighs, making you to moan as his metal hand raised your dress to your hips. He went up and rubbed his nose on your clothed core, causing you to writhe. “Beautiful…I can’t wait to eat you out”

You melted at that sentence and bit your lip as Bucky’s hands took your panties off and tossed them on the floor. The sight of him on his knees between your legs was enough to make you feel dizzy. 

His wam breath hit your core and your legs started to shake in anticipation. His lips kissed the inner part of your thighs and you put your arm over your eyes, whimpering. You heard him chuckle and your back arched the moment his tongue grazed your core. 

“Fuck!” You shouted, squirming. His metal arm was placed over your waist, pressing you against the mattress. 

You thought you had died when Bucky’s mouth started to eat you out. His new beard added sensations to the already overwhelming ones. It tickled even though it wasn’t bothering. 

Your cries of pleasure were heard over the room. His tongue circled your clit as his flesh hand climbed to your chest, where it tore the dress, looking for your breasts. His long fingers pinched your already hard nipple and you moaned louder. 

You felt a knot inside your stomach as Bucky tongue and lips continued. He was driving you mad and he knew it perfectly. Your left hand covered your mouth to silence your moans but Bucky’s slapped it and pressed it against the mattress. 

Your whole body started to writhe as the orgasm went over it. Your lips shouted Bucky’s name and your legs closed around his head. He continued licking your juices and you cried and moaned as another orgasm built up. Your whole body convulsed with pleasure and you moved away from him until your head hit the pillows. 

He chuckled and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, caressing your back as you were trying to calm your fast heartbeats. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead as his metal hands trailed a path down your back. 

You turned and stared at him. His lust had gone and was replaced by tenderness. But the moment he saw your eyes, he let a growl escape his lips, bringing you closer to him, kissing you. 

Your hands fumbled with the dress and took it off, tossing it on the floor. You pushed Bucky until he was laying on the bed and helped him to take his own clothes off. 

The way his blue eyes were following your movements was driving you mad. Once he was naked you straddled him and bring him closer, pressing his lips against yours. This time, the kiss was passionate and became a battle for dominance. 

A battle you won the moment your hand took his length. 

Bucky hissed and licked your nipple, playing with your breasts. You whimpered and rubbed your folds with his length, soaking it with your juices. You pressed the tip inside you and your mouth opened, moaning. You started to lower yourself, getting used to his length until he was entirely inside you.

“Fuck…Doll…please, move, please?” He begged as he gripped your hips. You rolled them and he moaned, moving too.

You both started a slow pace, looking at each other’s eyes. You swirled your hips and your eyes fell closed as he hit your g-spot. His metal fingers travelled towards your clit and started massaging it in circles. He thrusted inside you harder, causing you to shout his name. That made Bucky to close his eyes and bit his lip.

Your nails scratched his chest and you felt that familiar feeling inside you. If he kept doing that, you wouldn’t last much longer. 

Bucky started a relentless pace as his fingers continued circling your clit. You opened your mouth but no sound left it. Your back arched and your whole body tensed as your orgasm went over it. Bucky shouted a curse word as he felt your walls clentching around him. 

“James!” 

That was all he needed. He came inside you as you fell on top of him, your limbs trembling and weak. Bucky took a deep breath and kissed your forehead, helping you to roll to the bed. 

Minutes later, he came back from the bathroom with a wet towel to clean you and you felt his arms around you, pressing his body against yours. You sighed and smiled, kissing his forearm.

“Definitely, you’re keeping that beard”

Bucky roared in laughted and held you tighter against him. You chuckled and grazed his hand with your fingertips. 

“How long?” You muttered and Bucky kissed your head.

“At the beginning you were a very good friend for me. But suddenly I realised the way you were and I fell in love with you” You turned to face him and smiled shyly, kissing him. “What about you?”

“More or less the same. But my crush started earlier” You both laughed and you forehead pressed against his shoulder. “Steve told me tonight I should tell you so I’d have sex”

“That punk” Bucky said, shaking his head. “I’ll kick his ass next time we train together” You laughed again and closed your eyes, listening to Bucky’s heartbeats. “Funny thing is he told me the same thing”

“Matchmaker” You muttered and Bucky chuckled, covering your bodies with the duvet. He smiled as you started to fall asleep, thinking of how lucky he was for having a girl like you. 

Then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
